


Foundations

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, POV Inanimate Object, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: They rebuilt on the old foundation.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Noise Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 17
Kudos: 266





	Foundations

The new Hale House was built on the old foundations, this, the Hales decided was the way it should be and so it was, this foundation was the one laid when the Hale Pack first settled in the then unnamed wild forest, drawn by the Ancient Nemeton that still wandered what remained of it's once vast forest.

And so the Hale House remembers, she remembers the first wolves to run over her floor, remembers the echoing laughter of the first child born within.

She also remembers burning, the creak of her stairs collapsing, recalls the feel of one of her people, one of her beloved wolves, pounding on a door the Hale House cannot open for him.

She remembers the screaming, the crying and the hopelessness of the wolves she has seen born and grown, she knows the sorrow the ones who have passed on would feel at the loss of the lives the Hale House has always sheltered.

The Hale House cannot forgive this present Alpha for her treatment of their favorite, the one that carefully dusts her hidden crevices, who gently paints over scuffed walls and who, oh so beautifully, marks the growth of each and every child held in her halls on the wall in the library.

And so, even after her walls are rebuilt, the Hale House offers resistance to this current Alpha, the meals she cooks always just barely over or under done, her clothing left damp in the dryer, her room either too cold or too warm to be properly comfortably.

For her favorite she gifts him perfectly baked cookies, sheets warmed long after they have been put on his bed and books that should have been lost settled on his bedside table.

Her favorites' chosen, the one who broke the line of ash that kept her wolves imprisoned within her burning, crumbling walls, is a strange one. The Hale House does not know what to make of him.

He is in turns too loud and too quiet. He is not a wolf but she knows what Human is and this boy is not it, he is Other but she does not recognize what sort of Other he is, it is an Other she has never encountered and she has encountered so many, so many have passed through her halls, by joining her wolves as their chosen or just staying a moment before moving on.

The boy, however brings a smile to her favorite's face and so she welcomes him with brightened or softened lighting, with cool breezes from her opened windows.

He smiles each time she does so, as though he knows what she is doing, that she exists as more than just a roof over the heads of her wolves.

He plants sprigs of the Nemeton at each of her corners and beneath each window, he hangs flowers of red and black beneath her eaves, flowers that glow gently red and keeps away the wild things that once roamed much too close for her liking.

He pats her walls softly and carefully marks the growth of her young wolves in the rebuilt library while her favorite heals from the same flames that took her old walls.

She would gladly sacrifice her walls again as long as the flames did not take her wolves.

The boy that belongs to her favorite tells her stories, speaking to her as her favorite once did, he speaks for his chosen while the wolf recovers from his wounds and the Hale House decides then that she will welcome him even if she does not yet understand him.

Perhaps she never will she thinks as she watches his threaten the Alphas that mean him and her favorite ill, she hums in pleasure at the warmth their fear give her.

She laughs when the young wolf, the one that is her favorite's favorite, the only son of this current Alpha, is dragged into playing a game that he is much too old to enjoy, but he does, though he complains, she knows that he has missed being a child.

She knows that this current Alpha treats this wolf child differently, treats him like a wolf that has lost their chosen, but this one has not yet chosen, the Hale House knows this.

But the Hale House knows that something has changed this wolf, that this boy is not the same one that left her walls that unfortunate day that her walls turned to ash.

He is changed and so she has changed how she treats him, no longer soes she close doors on his face when he runs through her hall, for he no longer runs through her halls at all, no instead she pushes them open when he hesitates to enter, she keeps his bath water warm long after it should have gone cold and allows a vine of his favorite flowers to crawl up her wall so that it will bloom at his window.

Her favorite's chosen brings many new people into her halls, some she doesn't trust, for they have been enemies of her wolves for longer than her foundations but she accepts the child as one of her wolves' chosen and gives them a chance to prove themselves trustworthy.

The Banshee is a treat, the Hale House has always loved them, for they warn of things to come, things that might break her foundations and harm her wolves, she welcomes the child, but unlike boy she does not hear her, not until she partakes in the Fruit of the Nemeton.

It is then that the Banshee knows of her, that she hears the echoes of long ago laughter and conversations that no longer matter, that she sees ghosts of who once wandered within the Hale House's halls.

It takes awhile for the Banshee to understand, for her to speak to the Hale House with confidence and the Hale House is quite pleased with her and so she accepts the boy that is joined to the girl by the Fruit of the Nemeton, the Hale House only hopes that they do not intend to share of it's leaves, she would hate to have to mourn two of her new favorites.

But for now the Hale House allows herself to settle, sending soft breezes filled with gentle scents to sooth restless children, silencing the drift of sound that might wake someone.

And she dims the glow from beneath the door of the library as the Banshee and her brother of Fruit flip through books that should have been lost.

What they are doing the Hale House does not care, she knows they intend no harm to her wolves, perhaps they even mean to grant them greater protections than what they have already granted and so the Hale House leaves them be and when they fall asleep on the floor before the couch in the library, curled together like her wolves often do, the Hale House nudges the covering that hangs upon the back of the couch and she watches it fall off to cover the two sleeping children.

And the Hale House settles down to keep a watch over her wolves while they rest, safe beneath her roof.

\---

A/n: welp, here you go.

So I made some decisions about the Nemeton after reading the notes on a bookmark for a previous story in this series.

CrimsonAmaryllis had some questions about Lydia that sort of spawned this fic, I hope this satisfied some of them, however what I wanted to put here, for my own future reference, is my thoughts for the Nemeton.

This fic mentions the use of it's branches, planted at the corners of the Hale House and beneath the windows, this is for protection, the branches, when willingly granted by the Nemeton grant safety and protection, this can be in wood form or ash form.

The flowers are a warning that the House is under the Nemeton's protection, this is why even animals no longer approach and also why Stiles gave one to Deaton in his fic.

The Fruit is for binding and promises, for creating something from nothing. This is why Stiles offered the Fruit to Lydia, offering her a promise of protection and family, when she returned the offer this made them twins because they were thinking of one another as siblings. That said it is possibly to use willingly given Fruit of the Nemeton to create a soulbond that can almost be considered as a Soulmate bond, but it is not natural and can be broken with the right spell, however such a bond won't take if either party is unwilling or under the influence of something, for this to happen the two or three sharing the Fruit must be thinking of each other romantically and sexually, since Lydia and Stiles were thinking of one another as siblings that is what they became.

The leaves of the Nemeton can be made into a tea, which is to strengthen a naturally occuring bond. Once, in Ancient times, when creatures did not have to hide, this tea was used in marriage or mating ceremonies. This tea cannot be shared between Fruit joined soulmates, if it is they will die, which means that Lydia and Stiles cannot share this tea between them, even though they are not Created Soulmates but Fruit Siblings.(Note that the tea is usually shared from one cup between two people, meaning that Lydia and Stiles can drink the tea as long as they don't share a cup, this allows them to drink the tea in each other's presence with their own soulmates, Peter and Stiles sharing a cup and Laura and Lydia sharing a cup, as long as they do not drink from the same cup, the same pot of tea is fine since their saliva does not mingle. I hope that makes sense.)

And that's the end of my weirdness for now.


End file.
